


Fondue

by sara_f_black



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonríes siempre ante aquella comida. No puedes separar su recuerdo del de Steve. Si eres sincero, todo te lo recuerda. Pero aquel queso derretido, caliente y maleable, siempre trae a tu memoria deseos ahora imposibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondue

Fondue.

Sonríes siempre ante aquella comida. No puedes separar su recuerdo del de Steve. Si eres sincero, todo te lo recuerda. Pero aquel queso derretido, caliente y maleable, siempre trae a tu memoria deseos ahora imposibles.

Es el recuerdo de Steve. De su mirada inocente y su aspecto adorable que disimulaban la fuerza bajo su piel y la firmeza de sus convicciones. Es el recuerdo de Peggy, elegante y hermosa, siempre en control. Son ellos, rondándose el uno al otro frente a ti.

Cuando levantas el queso y cae de nuevo sobre sí mismo, con una textura que invita a saborearlo lentamente aunque te puedas quemar, recuerdas el deseo vivo que sentías dentro de ti de llevarlos a los dos por fondue. Puedes imaginar el brillo en los ojos de Peggy, comprendiendo antes que Steve. La desconfianza y curiosidad a partes iguales en los ojos del Capitán, indeciso de si se equivoca de nuevo sobre sus intenciones o si en esta ocasión en efecto no hablas de comida.

Sonríes para ti, imaginando el momento de intimidad que nunca llegó a ser. Ese momento lejano de la guerra, la sangre y la muerte. Solos los tres, cerca, muy cerca. Imaginas la sensación suave y tersa de su piel bajo tus dedos, sientes su aliento caliente, el peso de ambos cuerpos juntos al tuyo, la humedad compartida. El éxtasis nunca alcanzado.

Cuando pruebas el fondue, es el sabor de los recuerdos y los anhelos lo que viene a tu boca.


End file.
